An Emerald Adventure
by KaiserCrazy
Summary: Every journey has a beginning. And for Brendan Green, his journey has just begun. Join Brendan as he travels across the Hoenn region, meeting new people, encountering new Pokemon and gaining new rivals. His journey to becoming a Pokemon Master has begun.


**So this is a re-write of a previous story I started with several changes made to it. Please tell me what you think of it so far and if you could leave a review that would be great.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Quick, get to my bag! There's a Poke Ball you can use!"

Doing as he was told, the boy rushed over to the professor's bag, opened it up and emptied all of its contents onto the ground. All kinds of scientific equipment fell out along with stacks of research documents. Sure enough, a Poke Ball eventually spilled out. The boy picked it up and without hesitation threw it up into the air. The ball then opened up and released a bright light which began to form a shape on the ground. The light then faded and in its place stood a green creature of some kind. The boy was amazed. He had never seen a Pokémon like this before.

"Treecko!" it cried out and took a fighting pose as it locked eyes with the professor's assailant. "Yena! Poochyena!" The assailant left the professor alone and focused all of its attention on Treecko. It let out an aggressive cry in trying to scare off Treecko, yet it was to no avail. The two Pokémon squared off against one another.

"Call out one of its attacks!" the professor ordered.

"Which are?" the boy responded.

"It can use Pound, Quick Attack and Bullet Seed. Just hurry up and get rid of that Poochyena!" The professor still seemed to be quite afraid of the Pokémon that had just attacked him.

The boy nodded and was about to order Treecko to battle before realising that the wild Poochyena was charging at Treecko. He quickly called out to Treecko.

"Treecko dodge it!" Without any difficulty, Treecko jumped into the air and was able to avoid the Tackle attack that was directed at it.

"Now use Pound!" the boy called out. Treecko raised its tail before diving down at Poochyena. It slammed its tail into the side of it which sent it flying into a nearby tree. Poochyena was not prepared to quit however and quickly regained its composure. It again let out an aggressive cry.

"Now send it running with Bullet Seed!" The boy seemed as though he was enjoying this. Treecko acknowledged the order and let out a barrage of seeds from its mouth. They flew through the air at great speed before crashing into the ground surrounding Poochyena. It whimpered in fear and fled from the battle, diving into the bushes nearby for protection. The boy punched the air in celebration. The professor applauded the boy's performance.

"It seems to me that you have had some experience in battling Pokémon before. That was a fine display young man. I can't thank you enough for saving me. I was studying the habitats of Pokémon before that Poochyena attacked me. Tell me, what's your name?"

"It's Brendan sir. Brendan Green", the boy replied, as he returned Treecko to its Poke Ball.

"Ah yes, you're Norman's son aren't you? You've just moved here from the Kanto region? I've already heard so much about you from your father. My name is Birch. Please, follow me back to my lab. It's not safe to talk here."

Brendan nodded and followed the professor back to his lab in Littleroot Town.

* * *

As Brendan walked through the doors of the entrance to the lab, he was amazed to see how much equipment there was. There were computers of all shapes and sizes, many different machines and stacks of books all over the place. "This place is more untidy than Professor Oak's lab", Brendan thought to himself. He followed Birch to his office where he put his bag on the desk and sat down.

"Tell me Brendan, how old are you?" the professor asked.

"I've just turned ten."

"Have you received your trainer's licence yet?"

"No sir."

Birch looked puzzled. "Then how is it you have such incredible battling skills?"

"Well I used to watch my father battle with his Pokémon back in Kanto and I picked up some tips from him. I've always wanted to become a trainer just like him. I never missed a battle of his."

The professor clicked his fingers. "Yes, it must run in the family. Like father, like son. I have no doubt you will become a great trainer having saw your skills first hand. I would like to thank you again for saving me back there."

Brendan shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing really. I just heard cries of help and went to see what was going on."

"Well as a reward I would like to give you something special. Brendan, I want you have the Treecko you used earlier on."

Brendan looked quite startled by this. "Really?" he asked.

"Really. That Treecko was originally meant for another trainer who was just setting out on his Pokémon journey. But the trainer felt as if Treecko was too weak for him and decided on another Pokémon. Treecko was devastated by this. I reassured it that the right trainer would come along any day to take care of him. I believe you are the right trainer for Treecko. You worked very well with each other earlier on and I have no doubt you will become the best of friends."

Brendan was still trying to take in all this information. Why would someone refuse to take a Pokémon just because it's weak? Pokémon shouldn't be based on strength alone. That's not right. Having thought all this over, Brendan finally replied.

"Okay, if you think that's for the best professor, I will take care of Treecko."

Birch smiled. "Excellent. Now follow me and we can get you all kitted up so you can begin your journey." He rose from his chair and led Brendan to another room in his lab. In this room, there was a desk where a strange device lay which looked like a mobile.

"This is a Pokedex," he explained as he picked up the device. "I'm sure you've heard of them back in Kanto. This particular model is designed for the Hoenn Region and contains information on all known species of Pokémon for this region. I want you to have this." He handed it to Brendan. It was quite compact and easily fitted into Brendan's jacket pocket. The professor then opened a draw and picked up five empty Poke Balls before also giving them to Brendan.

"Here are some spare balls for when you want to catch any other Pokémon. Remember you can only carry up to six Pokémon at once."

Brendan attached the balls to his belt and was about to speak before a girl burst through the door.

"Sorry Professor Birch, I think I left my Pokedex here!" she exclaimed. She then noticed that Brendan was in the room and became quite embarrassed.

"Yes you did leave it here May. Try to be more careful with it next time. These things are hard to replace." Birch then realised that the two trainers were staring at each other and decided to break the silence between them. "May, let me introduce you to Brendan. He's just moved here from the Kanto region." Brendan offered out a hand towards May, to which she eventually shook.

"Are you a beginner trainer too?" she asked.

"Yeah I just got given my first Pokemon" he replied. May's eyes lit up.

"Oh please let me see it! Pretty please!" Brendan was startled by her sudden outburst before reaching to his belt and pulling out a Poke Ball. He released Treecko from its ball and it stood by Brendan's leg. May instantly swooned over it. "It's just so cute!" She then realised something. She turned to the professor. "Hey, wasn't that meant to be the Pokémon for Paul?" Birch nodded.

"Yes but he decided to take another Pokémon instead. But I believe as though Brendan and Treecko suit each other perfectly so I decided to give it to him instead."

May then pulled out a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it into the air. It opened up and out came a small creature with orange fur. "I'd like to introduce you to Torchic," she said proudly. The little Pokémon beamed with happiness before letting out a cute cry. It then noticed Treecko and ran over to it. The two Pokémon instantly took a liking to each other and began to chase each other playfully.

"Well they seem to be getting along fine. Why don't you two head towards Petalburg City? I'm sure Norman would like to see you Brendan," the professor said. Both Brendan and May nodded and returned their respective Pokémon to their balls before saying goodbye to Birch. The two left the building before encountering a small blue creature in front of them. It stood next to a black-haired boy who had his arms folded.

"So you're the new kid in town," he said. Brendan nodded in response. "Well just make sure you don't get in my way." He then begun to walk away from them and set off down the path.

"Who was that?" Brendan asked May.

"That was Paul. We're neighbours here in Littleroot Town. And the Pokémon with him was Mudkip, the other Pokémon Professor Birch had."

"So he's the one who left Treecko."

"Yep, that's him. But hey, forget about it. Chances are you two won't even see each other again. Now let's get on our way, we've got to see your dad in Petalburg City right?"

"And where exactly is that? If you hadn't noticed, I'm sort of new here."

May just chuckled. "Relax, I know my way around. We'll get there in no time!" May then set off down the road. Brendan took a deep breath before following her. The day had finally come. He was starting his journey as a Pokémon trainer. It's all he's ever wanted to be. He wanted to become just like his father, and hopefully become more powerful than he has. And perhaps one day, he will become a true Pokémon Master. He smiled at the thought of it, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by May's voice.

"Hey, it's this way silly!"

Brendan realised he was going in the wrong direction and quickly caught up to May. The two then headed off towards Petalburg City.


End file.
